


Awkward Situations

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birth, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Other, Petstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nearly three am on a Tuesday late in February when John Egbert is woken out of a dead sleep by the unmistakable sounds of someone in distress. . . .</p><p>Another story currently under construction lol I'm trying to get reinspired for this one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Situations

**Author's Note:**

> There's so many different versions of the trolls when it comes to Petstuck, therefore I'm borrowing Aukki13's versions; if you don't know who that is, they're an amazing artist and you can view their work on Deviantart

It's nearly 3 AM on a Tuesday late in February when John Egbert is woken out of a dead sleep by the unmistakable sounds of someone in distress. He's out of bed in a heartbeat. Tugging on his boots followed by his coat, John hurries from his bedroom, stopping to get a flashlight from the kitchen before daring to venture outside. Despite the streetlights outside his suburban family home, it's still quite dark and his dad still hasn’t bothered to fix the porch light. Sighing, John flicks on the flashlight and makes his way around to the side of the house, following the noises. The fresh virgin snow crunches loudly beneath his boots and every time he exhales it looks as though he's smoking.

As he draws closer to the back of the house; the noises grow louder, increasing in tempo, and realization finally sets in. The person is not only in trouble, they're in labor as well. Knowing time is of the essence, John picks up the pace, and what he finds as he enters the backyard, nearly stops him in his tracks. Leaning against the small garden shed, a young sea dwelling troll is struggling not to give birth right there in the bitter cold snow. He's practically doubled over with pain, his lower half is soaked with a violet slurry and it doesn't take a doctor to know he's close. John cautiously closes the distance between them. Unlike their land dwelling cousins, sea dwellers are far from being tame and the bespectacled teen knows that this one is no different. He’ll have to be extra careful. The troll looks up as he approaches, but does nothing to get away. It's not like he can, even if he wanted to. Which he very clearly does.

“It's alright,” John assures the semi-aquatic creature, coming to a stop a few feet away, “I'm here to help.”

The troll eyes him suspiciously,

“H-Help?”

“Yeah,” John confirms with what he hopes is a warm smile, “My name’s John, what’s yours?”

“Eridan,” The troll winces in obvious pain and clutches his swollen belly, “Hurts.”

“I know,” He really doesn’t.

Pointing the light away from the troll, John shines it upon the shed door and much to his relief, it’s unlocked. His dad had forgotten to return the padlock to its proper useful position. Thank God for the little things. . .

It takes some doing, but John manages to pry the partially frozen door open. With this done, he then ushers Eridan inside and follows, pulling the door closed behind himself. The inside of the shed is much warmer than expected and smells faintly of mildew and fertilizer. Fertilizer? Fumbling along the wall, John finds the switch for the overhead and flicking it on, groans. His dad has once again filled the space up again with gardening materials he’ll probably never get around to using. Great. Just great. John swears under his breath, but before he can offer up any other suggestions, Eridan suddenly cries out in agony and he glances down just in time to see the first egg hit the floor followed by a thick stream of violet slurry.

"Oh, shit. Is it..."

"It's fine," Eridan assures him; crying out as he pushes out a second egg.

The third following close behind. Swearing under his breath, John drops to his knees and carefully moves the eggs to give the sea dweller a bit more leeway.

 


End file.
